The present invention relates to a wall, comprising a first skin manufactured substantially from plate material and a second skin manufactured substantially from plate material, wherein insulating material manufactured from mineral wool is arranged between the skins, wherein the first skin is provided with noses arranged at regular distances and facing toward the inside of the wall and pointed connections are arranged between the noses and the second skin and a material strip manufactured from insulating material and dimensioned to absorb pressure forces is placed between the nose and the second skin.
Such a wall construction is known from the published Netherlands patent application with publication number 94.00873.
In this known wall construction not only is a quantity of insulating material situated between the inner and outer skin but also an open space.
Such an open space is disastrous in terms of the fire resistance of such a wall construction. Such an open space further results in a mediocre insulating value.